Adopción
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Michelle, esposos del alma... se odian, literalmente se odian, el amor que se tenían desapareció por completo y ahora permanecían juntos por mera conveniencia, incluso optaron por adoptar a un pequeño que Jones no conoció hasta ese día, ese...fue su más grande error. USxShota!UK.


Holi, ya superé los doscientos fic, muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de comentar y leer mis historias, por ustedes sigo escribiendo, siento deber tanto fic, tengo algunos anotados, los haré, pero si me los recuerdan no vendría mal :D

**Pareja:** AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho, shota.

No es que estuviera saltando en un pie mientras cantaba el himno de la alegría, pero estaba un poco contento -un poco-, sólo un poco, se supone que debieron ir los dos, pero la víbora -perra- que era su esposa se adelantó, él apenas lo conocía, él apenas hizo una gestión de firmar unos cuantos papeles, los dos, como padres, adoptarían a un pequeño, no es que Jones fuera impotente, sólo que… no estaba hecho para producir adecuadamente espermatozoides que embaracen a su mujer, además, son años en los que ni siguieran se han tocado.

Sí, esas cosa cursis de "Oh mi vida te he extrañé más que el pan con queso estos tres segundos que no estuviste en mi cama" son mentiras de telenovela, o al menos, no la suya, sólo estaban juntos por compartir algo, ella lo había engañado con tres hombres… ¡a la vez! además de que él era…"diferente" -gay-, eran casi como amigos que se odian a muerte, algo así. Ya no había vuelta que darle a su relación.

Siente el ruido del teléfono, alza la ceja sacando su moderno IPhone, la víbora llama, hace una sonrisa forzada.

–Hola Michelle… ¿A qué se debe tu agradable llamado? –la voz de ironía era un canto.

–¿Ya lo tienes todo listo? voy con él ahora mismo…–

–Sí, todo está listo…–oh… perra, o en su idioma, bitch, ni que fuera su empleado personal, suspiró, al menos estaba contento de que al fin lo conocería, al pequeño que cuidaría como su hijo.

Y cortó el teléfono suspirando pesadamente, esperó aproximadamente unos veinte minutos que pasaron veloces jugando Plants vs Zombies, el mejor juego nunca antes inventado en los celulares, y claro, los pájaros voladores contra los cerdos, como dejarlos pasar. Siente el ruido de la puerta y la primera en entrar fue la mujer, no sabía si pararse a recibirlo o quedarse allí, se hizo el Daddy consentido y esperaría a que él se le acercara.

–Alfred…–susurró Michelle. –¡Te presento a nuestro pequeño, Arthur Kirkland! –

Y…el tiempo se para, así de simple, el pequeño sale detrás de la mujer, frunciendo un poco el ceño, se ve molesto, o quizás es timidez, Alfred no haya el momento exacto para volver a respirar, como se ha dicho, el tiempo para él se detuvo y la única imagen con relieve es ese chico, de aparentes doce años ya, moviéndose en una habitación casi sepia, se acerca, se acerca demasiado, está vivo, es real.

–Cambia esa cara tonta…–susurró suavemente, enfrente de él tomando la cara del impresionado americano con ambas mano acercándose, plantando un pequeño beso en los labios del americano.

Corto, sutil, preciso, lo suficientemente efectivo para que el sabor se haga reconocible y la esencia adictiva. Las manos de Jones tiemblan cuando se separa.

–Es su forma de saludar… ¿Tierno verdad? –sonrió la mujer.

–N-No es tierno, es sólo costumbre… y únicamente con la familia…–se sonrojó un poco el muchacho inglés, para tomar asiento con Michelle en la otra esquina.

Pero el estadounidense no volvía en sí. Debió de ir con la mujer a ver al niño que adoptarían, ahora lo sabía, no podían traer a ese chico allí, no podían. Era… irresistible.

Alfred sólo le miró desentendido mientras la mujer sonreía por el tierno gesto de cariño del menor, pero el americano no lo sintió así, tenía un revoltijo en el estomago que se volvía angustiante y placentero a la vez, los pómulos se le sonrojaron un poco cuando el niño le volvió a mirar, apretó la quijada y forzó los puños sobre su pantalón.

Porque aunque Alfred no lo supiera, habían traído una pequeña y tierna ovejita, la cual, aunque intentara detenerse, la criaría para devorar.

**N.A:** Saben de que serie saqué la frase ¿verdad? xD, lo que le espera al pobre de Alfred queriendo ser sólo el "santo y buen padre", hasta otro fic :D, pronto se viene Padrino mágico, creo, quizás :3, que viva el USxUK.


End file.
